


Seeds

by macabremusic



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, I will take prompts!, M/M, Miscommunication, More Fluff, Oneshot, WIP, im sorry, literally writing this because of one comment, shitpost, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabremusic/pseuds/macabremusic
Summary: A whole bunch of oneshots, headcanons, and random shit I've had in my head that doesn't quite fit into Efflorescence.Please, please, please request because i love it when people comment and I really wanna write something.
Relationships: Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 8





	1. Names

Dialogue prompt: "I hope you know that my name is actually _____" 

"I hope you know that my name is actually Hyacinthus." He said one day. They were eating in a not-so-fancy "restaurant" if you could call it that. It was the closest thing to where they had taken a walk, and he was hungry. Apollo had ordered only wine for himself, which made Hyacinthus a bit self conscious at his choice not to drink. He held himself to a high enough standard that he wouldn't get drunk at a small pub in the middle of gods know where, but Apollo didn't quite have to worry about alcohol ruining his reputation. 

They made small talk as they waited for the stew he had ordered (meat and vegetables, his favorite) and Hyacinthus decided to bring up something he had been meaning to mention. "I hope you know that my name is actually Hyacinthus." 

"Eh?"   
"My name... you call me Hyacinth, I'm just telling you the reason my father was confused that day is because my given name is Hyacinthus. That's all." 

"Why the 'thus' at the end?" Apollo asked, already a bottle into his escapade. 

"I'm not sure, my mother named me. I did ask her once, and she said that she would've named me Hyacinthia, but I turned out a boy and my father thought it not a proper name. I'll be honest with you, I don't blame him. Anais would just have one more thing to tease me about." He chuckled lightly. "But I guess that's normal for someone her age. Are you paying attention?" 

He added at the end to check on his friend. Lover. He wasn't quite sure **what** they were at that point, but they had kissed twice. He didn't care all that much, whatever they could have would be enough. 

"I think I'm drunk." The god said. 

His lover laughed some more. 

"I think you are." 


	2. Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, what the fuck was Hyacinthus doing all those years with his soul trapped inside a flower. 
> 
> Context: Milo is from a new work I'm starting, about Hyacinthus' life before it got fucked up. He is a son of Athena and Hyacinthus' dad's best friend, who died when he was young. He was his personal assistant/bodyguard, and he was shot and killed at 19 while defending him from bandits.

When he woke up, it felt like he was in a womb. Not that he knew what a womb felt like. 

He could remember telling Apollo repeatedly that there would likely be a storm, and that they probably should be inside, but nooooo. Mr 'I'm a god, nothing will happen while I'm here' had to insist on teaching him discus, and look where he ended up! 

Oh well. He knew it was coming anyway. None of Apollo's lovers lasted for long, he knew that. And at least he'd have Milo to keep him company. They'd made a promise to meet each other here when the time came, and he'd be damned if he didn't honor his friend. 

The air felt thick, like he was trapped inside a bubble, and he realized that he was very, very small. If he tilted his head far enough to see what should have been the sky, he could vaguely make out a giant glowing presence, one that he knew was Apollo. For some reason. He wasn't sure why, but the fates work in mysterious ways, and he wasn't one to question things he had no control over. 

He supposed he should sit. Sit, and wait for someone like death to approach him. He was fairly certain that he was dead. 

After all, his last memory was stopping dead in his tracks after running to grab the disk for Apollo, and watching as it rose slowly from the ground, spin a few times, and flew at blinding speeds right towards the side of his head. And he was completely certain it hit it's mark. 

It wasn't Apollo. He knew that. Apollo was there next to him so fast he could've blinked and missed it. 

He looked shocked. His face was filled to the brim with raw, unadulterated horror. He remembered seeing his tears fall rapidly from his eyes as he realized his healing wouldn't work. Hyacinthus had never seen Apollo so vulnerable. He looked like he would throw up any second. 

He remembered vaguely seeing a figure up above he recognized as his former, ah, partner, Zephyr. A few weeks into their endeavour he had realized he didn't have actual feelings for the man, and it was unfair to lead him on. 

But he did love Apollo. Or, he does. He was sure he still existed somehow, which did not make him feel any better since he was moving, but the purple atmosphere and flowery scent and warm glow of something that felt like Apollo (which he would later figure out was the sun) did not move one bit and simply lingered around him. 

And the ground was soft, and he was exhausted, so he figured he might as well lay and see if a dead man could sleep. 


	3. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo needs to attend a wedding, his friend teaches him to dance.
> 
> Characters:   
> Hyacinthus  
> Milo- guy from last chapter (while he was alive)   
> Elois- mentioned in Efflorescence, Hyacinthus' fiancee, and good friend. Lifelong dream is to join Artemis' hunt  
> Anais- Hyacinthus' sister  
> Julaiya- Milo's sister, Anais bestfriend and partner in crime.

"No. Absolutely not." 

"C'mon Milo, it'll be fun! Besides, you need to learn anyway. What if we attend a gala of sorts and you need to dance but you make a fool of yourself." 

"That'll never happen 'Cinthus. Besides, I'm supposed to be on duty." 

Their friend spoke up. "Besides whatever. Would you rather dance with me?" She asked, grinning and baring her teeth. He scowled at her. 

"You know what? Maybe I will take him up on his offer." 

And so he ended up dancing with the boy that was supposed to be his boss. And tripping. And stumbling over air and his own two feet. And having the most fun he'd had in a while. 

They tried twirling. And spinning. And box stepping. And a whole other bunch of dances I cannot name because I live in modern day America and not Ancient Greece. 

But they had fun. And that's what mattered. 


End file.
